wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
GlideWings
Description: White, light gray, or dark gray scales with a red, orange, purple, or blue tint, pouches, "gliders", sharp talons to climb up rocks Abilities: Gliding instead of flight, spit a sticky, web-like substance out of a special organ in their pouch Location: Below the IceWings and above the SandWings Queen: Queen Drake Diet: Rodents, lizards, and snakes, but mostly fish Alliances: SandWings, IceWings =GlideWings= Rules of Creation #You must ask Rainbow the Fusion to make any sort of GlideWings until they win a tribe contest. #You must both sides to make a fanon tribe-GlideWing hybrid or Rainbow for a canon tribe-GlideWing hybrid. #You must ask for an animus GlideWing. #You must ask for royal GlideWings. #I have the right to decline your OC or tell you your OC is a Mary Sue and have you change it. Appearance GlideWings are quite the interesting tribe. Their wings are not like any others. GlideWings' wings are unfit for flying, but long ago, they have developed the ability to glide from dune to dune and rock to rock. They are also bipedal, but can also bend down to run quadruped. Though, they are most agile when they are bipedal. GlideWings' scales vary in color, but are most commonly light gray, dark gray, or completely black. Sometimes, their scales can have a reddish, bluish, purplish, or orangish tint to them. They usually have long spikes down their back, legs, and arms. Because they live so close to the ocean and their main diet is fish, GlideWings have developed a small pouch in their throats. In these pouches is the large hole that produces a sticky, web-like substance that can be used to hunt or build. Royalty *Queen Drake *King Spinecrest *Princess Mountainclimber (Eldest Sibling) *Princess Savannahbird (Youngest Sibling) *Prince Rockclimber (Middle Sibling) Captains *Captain Moonsoar (Yellow Branch) *Captain Lightwings (Green Branch) *Captain Birdscale (Orange Branch) Chief *Chief Scarclaw Military GlideWings have a pretty normal Military. They have 3 groups; the Yellow Branch, the Green Branch, and the Orange Branch. Eeach branch has its own captain that maintains that branch. The captains also have a leader, the Chief. The Chief maintains the captains and the branches. The whole military is controlled by the King, and, instead of being treated like a royal family member, the King is treated like an army-member. Yellow Branch The Yellow Branch focuses more on offense then defence. Their armor is thinner and covers less of the GlideWings' bodies. If you are recruited into the Yellow Branch, you will recieve a yellow scapolite earring, gauntlets with knuckleblades, boots, an axe tail-tip, a helmet, and spiked chest-armour. Yellow Branch soldiers are able to stab enemies with their axetails and knuckleblades. Some requirements of being recruited into the Yellow Branch are being agile, strong, and swift. Green Branch The Green Branch focuses on defence. Their thick armor covers most of their body. If you are recruited into the Green Branch, you will recieve a green emerald earring, gauntlets, boots, leg armor, chest armor, back armor, tail armor, and a helmet. Green Branch soldiers usually ram their enemies into walls, breaking their bones and destroying their vital organs. Some requirements of being recruited into the Green Branch are being fit, strong, and durable. Orange Branch The Orange Branch is a healthy mix between offense and defence. The armor covers more of the body than the Yellow Branch's armor but less than the Green Branch's armor. It is also thick like the Green Branch's armor. If you are recruited into the Orange Branch, you will recieve an orange citrine earring, gauntlets, boots, spiked chest armor, a helmet, and an axe tail-tip. Orange Branch soldiers are able to slash dragons with their axetails and run them into walls, wounding them with their spiked chest armor. Some requirements of being recruited into the Orange Branch are being strong, agile, and durable. Military Rituals Chief Execution If the chief of the army is unfit for the job or is completely horrible at it, the chief is executed. A new chief is chosen afterwards. Chief Choosing During Chief Choosing, each captain is put through several brutal, though not fatal, tests. The one who survives the longest is chosen to the the Chief. If none of them succeed, then the King temporarily becomes the Chief. If a captain is promoted or dies, a significant member of the army takes their place. King Chiefing If a chief is lost and the captains are not fit for the job, the King will temporarily be used as the Cheif until the Captains are ready for more tests. If none of the captains are ready again, they are excecuted and significant members of the military are selected to be a captain. They are then tested to become cheif. If that batch fails again, they are once again excecuted and a new batch is chosen. Tribe Interactions Canon Tribes IceWings: 'GlideWings respect the Ice Dragons on a high level. They are loyal to eachother and would sacrafice multiple armies to protect eachother. ''Hybrids: Common 'SandWings: '''GlideWings and SandWings are friendly to eachother, often trading with them. Queen Drake has allied with them. ''Hybrids: Common 'RainWings: '''GlideWings believe that RainWings are rather mistreated, and are close friends. Queen Drake considers allying with them, but feels like they are unfit for their tribe. ''Hybrids: Uncommon, but not rare 'NightWings: '''GlideWings despise NightWings. GlideWings hate how they lied about having powers and see them as power-hungry fools. They have become wary of thim ever since Darkstalker rose from the mountains. They also loathe them because they still believe they stole Prince Arctic from their allies, the IceWings. ''Hybrids: Impossible. Any Night/GlideWing hybrids will be killed. 'SkyWings: '''GlideWings are neutral towards SkyWings. Ever since the War of SandWing Succession, they have been wary of their armies. ''Hybrids: Uncommon 'MudWings: '''GlideWings are quite fond of MudWings, but dislike the place they live in. GlideWings believe they deserve a better habitat. GlideWing-MudWing hybrids are not uncommon. Queen Drake has concidered allying them. ''Hybrids: Common 'SeaWings: '''Even though Queen Drake believes that Queen Coral is a foolish and over-protective dragon, they still respect them. They, however, do not have any intentions to ally them. ''Hybrids: Rare Fanon Tribes 'MistWings: ' GlideWings have rarely interacted with this tribe due to their borders being so far away. However, there is some speculation that Queen Drake has been interacting with the tribe and forming secret trade routes. Hybrids: Rare 'SwiftWings: '''GlideWings find the SwiftWings' telekinetic powers interesting and have started trade routes with them. Some GlideWings glide to SwiftWing territories to live there. ''Hybrids: Common 'DeathWings: '''GlideWings are wary of this tribe, and find it weird that they wear skulls on their heads. Some study their transparents scales. ''Hybrids: Rare 'TempestWings: '''GlideWings have rarely interacted with this tribe. They have heard rumours of their socalled Sparks, and are quite interested in them. ''Hybrids: Uncommon 'AviWings: '''Most GlideWings are fascinated by the bird-like dragons and study their unusual features. They find them creepy, however, because they believe they act too much like wild animals. ''Hybrids: Impossible 'TrickWings: '''Some GlideWings are interested in this tribe, and study their venom. Some GlideWing schools allow students to study TrickWing venom. ''Hybrids: Uncommon Occupation Examples Hunter A common job among the GlideWings. Hunters are the GlideWings who risk everything to bring back food for their tribe. They must spend at least 2-3 hours hunting for the tribe. Every day, they are sent into the forest to hunt for small game or anything they can find. Since they live in the rockier-region of the desert, they can hide in the shadows and spit their sticky substances at rodents, trapping them and holding them to the ground. They then store them in their pouches. Fisherdragon Another common job. Like hunters, fisherdragons hunt, but for fish. If you are to become a fisherdragon, it is preferred that you are able to hold your breath a little longer than any normal GlideWing can. Fisherdragons usually use their sticky substances at fishing nets to trap fish. They lure fish into the nets and then store them in their pouches. Fisherdragon jobs are easier to get, as the requirements aren't too much. As stated above, it is preferred that you can hold your breath a little longer than most GlideWings. Soldier The soldier occupation is a rare occupation among the GlideWings because of all the requirements. To be recruited into the Yellow Branch, you must be agile, strong, and swift. To be recruited into the Green Branch, you must be fit, strong, and durable. To be recruited into the Orange Branch, you must be strong, agile, and durable. Not many GlideWings are able to make it into the army because of the requirements. GlideWings who have a particularly stickier web have a higher chance of making it into the army, as they can use it to trap enemies. Teacher Another quite uncommon occupation. Teachers are required to be patient and intelligent, as they need to be able to handle 20 or more dragonets. Teachers also must be nice but strict to get their students to behave and act properly. Teachers usually spend 4-6 hours teaching in their classroom, so they must also be very patient. They also have to pass a series of tests to become a teacher. Territory '''WIP Category:Fanmade Tribes